Olhinhos Caninos
by Lannyluck
Summary: Ele a queria sempre por perto. Por que não um presente para ajudá-lo? Fluffly Yuna x Ryuho


**Olhinhos Caninos**

By Lannyluck

OBS: Os personagens de Saint Seiya Omega pertencem à Toei e ao Kurumada. Cuido deles como se fossem meus, apenas isso. :3

- Pare, Suzumi! Se comporte! Pare! - Ordenava Yuna à cadela pequenêz que estava em seu quarto de hóspedes. Havia batizado-a de Suzumi graças a uma amiga querida que tivera em Palaestra e que, infelizmente, não sobrevivera ao treinamento. A pequena cadela, de raça Shih Tzu¹, obviamente não atendia aos apelos de Yuna. Pelo contrário. Continuava a enchê-la de beijos lambidos, numa forma mais genuína de afeição. E Yuna, apesar do nervosa, não conseguia ficar séria com o amável bichinho. Estava deitada em sua cama, no quarto que um dia fora de Dohko, em Rozán.

- Vejo que vocês duas estão se entendendo bem.

Mesmo entretida com as peripécias da Shih Tzu, Yuna voltou seus olhos para o dono da voz que cruzara a porta. Sorriu. Ryuho entrou também com um sorriso e sentou-se na lateral oposta à que ela estava na cama.

- Bem até demais! - Yuna riu ao dizê-lo. - Sua mãe não conhece nenhuma erva que acalme essa ferinha?

- Claro que não, Yuna! Haha! Além do que, ela não está nervosa. Só está feliz. Gostou muito de você, pelo visto. - Após dizê-lo, Ryuho aproximou-se da amazona e sentou-se ao seu lado. - Mas você pelo menos... gostou do presente?

Yuna percebeu a insegurança em sua voz e não entendeu. Olhou para o amigo e respondeu:

- Muito! Mas fico pensando em como vou voltar com ela para Palaestra... lá não vão me deixar ficar com ela.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Minha mãe disse que cuida dela enquanto estivermos em período de aulas.

- Sua mãe...? Então a Suzumi... não era pra mim?

- Era não, Yuna. É.

- Mas se é pra ficar na sua casa, como vou vê-la?

- Você vem comigo, ué.

- Em todas as férias? - Ao perguntá-lo, Yuna arregalou os olhos. E ao responder, Ryuho corou.

- Eu gostaria... já que você sempre fica na escola durante as férias...

Yuna ficou realmente sem saber o que responder. Estava em um misto de confusa e lisonjeada. Se antes sentia-se solitária e aprendeu à força a lidar com essa solidão, agora Ryuho propunha, sem malícia, que ela fosse a Rozán com ele durante as férias. Não que ela não gostasse. Apenas temia incomodar.

- Será que sua mãe não vai se incomodar, Ryuho? - Perguntou. A cadelinha agora estava no colo do Dragão, visivelmente mais tranquila.

- Não mesmo. Inclusive, foi ela que... - As palavras morreram na garganta do chinês, na iminência de dizer o que não pretendia no momento.

- Que...? - Yuna ergueu uma sobrancelha, a curiosidade aguçada.

- Deixa pra lá, Yuna. - Ryuho abaixou os olhos. Estava consideravelmente vermelho.

- Fale, Ryuho. - Decidida, Yuna sentou-se de frente ao cavaleiro e olhou-o nos olhos. Para isso, levantou-lhe o queixo.

- É que... minha mãe sugeriu que eu te desse esse presente... para que... você... sempre...

- ... que eu sempre viesse pra cá. - Yuna concluiu, sábia como a ave que representava.

- Sim...- Ryuho já não sabia o que expressar. Voltou a baixar o rosto por este estar pegando fogo.

Folgadinho. Me subornando com presentes! Mas saiba que bastava um pedido seu para que eu viesse sempre pra cá. Eu jamais recusaria um instante que fosse ao seu lado.

- Mesmo? - Ryuho voltou a encará-la, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Sim. - Yuna não deixava de sorrir.

- Eu também não, Yuna. Eu sempre quis que você viesse comigo pois longe de você eu sinto muita saudade.

- Também sinto sua falta...

Carinhosamente, Ryuho tocou-lhe o rosto. Perdia-se no céu dos seus olhos. Chegando mais para frente, encurtou a distância milimétrica entre ambos, até que as respirações se encontraram. Foi uma questão de segundos para que os lábios se tocassem, a princípio lentamente. Yuna atreveu-se a abri-los parcialmente e essa foi a chance de Ryuho para invadir-lhe a boca com sua língua. E o beijo ocorreu. Romântico e inocente como ambos esperavam. Essa era a forma mais sutil de presente que podiam dar um ao outro. Mas o presente dado a ela estava ali, esprimido por aqueles dois jovens apaixonados.

- Au! Au! Au! - Travessa, a pequena Suzumi ergueu a cabecinha e com essa golpeou os queixos de Yuna e Ryuho, obrigando-os a interromper o beijo. Ambos olharam perplexos para a cadela e depois para si mesmos. Riram alto. Mal começaram e um agradável empecilho já surgiu.

- Acho que a nossa cupido não aprovou. - Brincou Yuna.

- Ou ficou com ciúme? - Emendou Ryuho, no mesmo tom.

- Dá no mesmo. De qualquer forma, foi graças a ela que eu pude te beijar pela primeira vez.

- Obrigada, Suzumi. Agora me deixe beijar a sua dona um pouquinho mais. - Ryuho colocou a bichinha no chão e beijou Yuna mais uma vez. A pequena, de longe, contemplava o casal com seus olhinhos caninos.

_ / _

¹ Shih Tzu: um cão pequenez chinês. Achei incrivelmente fofo.

Bom, queria me aventurar nesse novo casal que estou me apaixonando. Ficou simples, mas achei fofo. Espero que gostem. Beijão,

Lanny/Thai


End file.
